


High On A Feeling

by Commander_Grigsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Maybe Later Smut, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Underage Relationships (consensual of course)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Grigsby/pseuds/Commander_Grigsby
Summary: Terezi Pyrope and her partners, most definitely, absolutely, did not set off stink bombs in the air vents. Definitely wasn't them. No matter how much they may seem like delinquents.





	High On A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terificallyCatastrophic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terificallyCatastrophic/gifts).

> Birthday present for @terrificallyCatastrophic! You're super awesome and I'm so glad you're my friend, thanks for always being willing to beta my works, sorry if this one isn't as good, but I couldn't show it to you first!

Terezi had never felt more humiliated in her life, in fact she was so humiliated that she wasn’t even sure what she was more humiliated about! It was bad enough that Vriska was missing the school president announcement, and that Dave was probably not going to make it to the after party to DJ, and that John and Jade would never get to show off their sick lighting system, and Karkat was going to get his perfect record tarnished. And her-

Well she couldn’t stand by to this injustice!

“With all due respect, Principal Condesce, it’s impossible for  _ us  _ to have done it. Just because you think that we’re ‘trouble makers’ or something-”

“Terezi,” The Condesce’s smooth voice cut her off, “Am I really wrong to believe that it was your little party? Is it really that hard to see you pulling such a prank?”

Terezi bit back a retort, but Vriska beat her to it. “Terezi can’t  _ even _ see! How do you expect a blind girl, two nerds, and a wannabe cool kid to set off stink bombs throughout the entire air vent system? Even led by  _ me _ , they wouldn’t be able to achieve  _ that _ .”

“Hey, Vriska, that was kind of harsh…” John rolled his eyes.

“And even if we did do it!” Jade added, slamming her hands down on Principal Condesce’s desk.

“Which we didn’t!” Karkat interjected.

“WHICH WE DIDN’T!” Jade repeated, even louder before continuing, “Expulsion is far from an appropriate punishment, we’re some of your best students!”

“Kids, you can stay all you want, but it won’t change the fact that you’re our only suspects. I’m going to need a real alibi, tell me why you couldn’t have  _ possibly  _ done this,” The Condesce drummed her long, pink nails on the desk.

There was a silence, as the group pondered what excuse they could bring up to get out of this. 

“Listen Connie,” Dave spoke at last, but before he could continue, two large black crows slammed into the office’s window, cawing in agony as they fell to the group. Dave winced.

“Principal Condesce to you, Mr. Strider.” The Condesce looked over the teenagers before her, “Well, I’m waiting.”

Terezi stepped forward once more, “Principal Condesce, I will tell you why we couldn’t have done this crime, and be the end of my story you’ll be wishing you never called us here in the first place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: grigsby_writes
> 
> Come say hi or drop suggestions!


End file.
